The present invention relates to a smart badge that can be used as an ID card and an authentication system using the smart badge.
Currently, in each company, ID cards are generally used so as to identify employees.
According to the ID card of the related art, a photograph, a name, an affiliation and the like of the employee are displayed so as to confirm an identity of the employee who uses the ID card.
Each employee uses the ID card so as to confirm the identity, to access a building and the like.
However, according to the ID card of the related art, since a photograph, a name, an affiliation and the like of the employee are displayed, when the employee carrying the ID card goes outside, the personal information displayed on the ID card may be leaked.
Therefore, the employee who uses the ID card of the related art worries about the leakage of the personal information and has displeasure because the personal information is exposed outside.
Also, the ID card of the related art is used only for confirming the identity, accessing a building, and the like. Therefore, the ID card of the related art has very low efficiency and security, from standpoints of efficiency and security